Recuerdo de palabras vacías
by Spirit-Dolly
Summary: Dicen que el amor te obliga a hacer locuras. ¿Qué tan fuerte será el amor de Severus por James para que haya entregado su alma a la oscuridad?. Continuación de "Te dejo en libertad"
1. Mi anhelo y salvación

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter y sus personajes son propiedad de J.K. Rowling.**

**HE VUELTO CON MÁS JAMESXSEVERUS, y si leyeron la descripción completa ya sabrán que esta es una especie de continuación de mi primer songfic "Te dejo en libertad". Puede que los capítulos vayan a estar algo cortos ya que no se me da el hacer historias largas pero les tengo como "sorpresa" mi propósito especial con esta historia que es: terminarla antes de este 15 de febrero como regalo de mi para mi y para mis lectoras, así que no tendrán que esperar mucho por actualizaciones (o al menos eso espero).**

**La clasificación de la historia la mantendré en K+ pues aún no me decido si poner algo de lemon. Espero ustedes me ayuden a decidir ;D**

* * *

**.:MI ANHELO Y SALVACIÓN:.**

Era el último año como estudiante de Howgarts para Severus Snape y también el más duro de llevar. Si bien se había librado de los acosos de los Merodeadores desde hacía alrededor de un año y medio, de un tiempo para acá donde quiera que volteaba veía partidarios del mago Tenebroso y eso lo ponía nervioso, no solo porque la gran mayoría eran compañeros de casa suyos, sino también porque ya lo habían tratado de reclutar en varias ocasiones pero, como buen Slytherin que era, logró ganar tiempo diciendo que tomaría su decisión en cuanto terminara su séptimo curso, y para entonces Snape esperaba que su estúpido y adorable novio James Potter hubiera decidido proponerle matrimonio y de esta forma sentirse más seguro al tener a alguien apoyándolo cuando llegara momento de rechazar la propuesta del Señor Oscuro.

A pesar de todo el estrés al que se veía sometido, Severus Snape nunca dudó que su plan funcionaría a la perfección, después de todo, una relación de año y medio con lo que parecía ser inagotable amor y pasión no es algo que ocurre muchas veces en la vida y aunque el pelinegro no lo admitiera ni siquiera para él mismo (al menos no de forma abierta), el casarse con James Potter era su mayor anhelo y única esperanza de por fin salir de ese círculo negro en el que él se había metido.

Se preguntaran _¿y qué pasa con Lily?, _pues lo que ocurrió fue algo sumamente triste y estúpido:

.

.

.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Enero de 1976._

_Como en cualquier escuela después de vacaciones, casi todos los alumnos volvían con energías renovadas e incontables historias de lo ocurrido durante el descanso, pero también volvían con nuevas ideas, ya fueran ideas positivas como mejorar en los estudios o algo mucho menos agradable._

_ELIMINACIÓN DE ESTORBOS, como lo llamaban los alumnos de séptimo curso de Slytherin. Era una forma cruel y repulsiva de __purificar__ su casa para planes futuros y consistía en obligar a todos los miembros de la misma a humillar a los amigos que tuvieran en otras casas, ya fuera revelando secretos íntimos o gastándoles bromas pesadas. Ningún estudiante de Slytherin era la excepción y si se negaban a hacerlo, los demás se encargarían de "echarle una mano"_

_Cuando los planes de ese maldito "juego" llegaron a los oídos de Severus, supo que si no hacía algo pronto Lily estaría en peligro, pero por más que se esforzó en crear múltiples planes para salvarla de tan terrible destino, siempre llegaba a la misma difícil y dolorosa conclusión: DEBÍA terminar definitivamente su hermosa amistad con Lily Evans. Por más que le horrorizaba la idea de alejarse de su amiga de la infancia, esa parecía la única alternativa pues los "capitanes" del __movimiento anti-amistad ente casas __mostraban tener todo completamente cubierto, asegurándose que no hubiera ningún tipo de comunicación previa a la humillación entre el Slytherin y su víctima que permitiera la filtración de información._

_Así pues, una tranquila tarde antes del comienzo de las humillaciones Severus se preparó para romper el corazón de la chica más querida para él. Su mejor amiga._

_Ambos se encontraban en uno de los más transitados pasillos del castillo mientras sostenían una dura discusión en voz baja. Severus le reclamaba el hecho de que "defendiera a los estúpidos de Potter y Black" cuando ella sabía los maltratos que él sufría por parte de ese par. Lily por su parte le recriminaba todas sus oscuras amistades por las cuales se había ganado tales enemigos. La pelea fue subiendo de intensidad y el pelinegro no sabía que tanto tiempo más resistiría atacando a su amiga con tanta palabrería sin sentido, pero era ahora o nunca, varios Slytherins estaban observando la escena y necesitaba terminarla cuanto antes. Así que en contra de las desesperadas súplicas de su corazón, soltó con todo el veneno que pudo impregnar en su voz el insulto que sabía rompería por siempre sus lazos con Lily._

_-¡MALDITA SANGRE SUCIA!_

_Con este grito todo movimiento en el pasillo se detuvo. El silencio reino, todos en espera del completo desenlace. Lily estaba paralizada, parecía no dar crédito a lo que había escuchado. Sus ojos se llenaron de amargas lágrimas y justo cuando la primera gota de ellas estaba por caer, la chica reaccionó dándole una fuerte bofetada a Snape para luego salir corriendo desesperadamente en dirección a la sala común de Gryffindor._

_Luego de eso, Severus levantó el rostro con la mejilla enrojecida por el golpe y una expresión completamente neutra, como si nada hubiera ocurrido y se dirigió con paso tranquilo a la biblioteca a leer un poco entes de la cena._

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_-¿Quieres explicarme qué fue lo que pasó con Lily?-preguntó de repente James al ojinegro que "leía" con aparente despreocupación un libro de pociones el cual sostenía muy cerca de su cara de forma que no se podía ver su rostro._

_-No veo por qué debería hacerlo-contestó cortante y sin moverse ni un centímetro al de lentes quien en un arranque de ira le arrebató el libro de las manos. Lo que vio debajo lo dejó sin palabras. Severus Snape, el chico frío y calculador, monstruo sin sentimientos (como lo llamaban ahora las amigas de Lily) se encontraba al borde del llanto._

_-No, no tienes que hacerlo-le dijo el de ojos cafés al indefenso y desconsolado chico frente a él para después abrazarlo dulce y protectoramente- pero me gustaría que lo hicieras algún día. _

_Tras esas palabras Severus no pudo más y se aferró a los brazos de su novio donde lloró en silencio hasta el cansancio. James no preguntó más, y de hecho no fue necesario. Dos semanas después de ese incidente los Slytherins comenzaron a atacar. Todo aquel que mantuviera relación amistosa con algún miembro de ésta casa sin pertenecer a ella fue humillado despiadadamente. Los Merodeadores se salvaron pues, obviamente nadie más sabía de la relación que mantenía el buscador de Gryffindor con el "Murciélago de las Mazmorras"._

_De esta forma fue que James, Lily, Remus y Sirius se dieron cuenta de las intenciones de Snape tras sus crueles palabras. Aun así, Severus y Lily jamás volvieron a dirigirse la palabra._

_**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**_

.

.

.

De esta forma es como llegó nuestro solitario murcielaguito a tener que aferrarse a la esperanza que era su novio y de hecho todo marchaba bien, hasta ese día después de las vacaciones navideñas de 1977…

* * *

**Eso es todo por ahora.**

**Si quieren un avance de lo que va a ocurrir en el siguiente capítulo lean "Te dejo en libertad" y déjenme un comentario si quieren que esta historia tenga lemon, lime o si quieren que siga en clasificación K+.**

**Intentaré subir el próximo capítulo antes de este viernes.**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Spirit-Dolly**_


	2. Decisiones apresuradas

**Siguiendo con esta loca historia, les dejo este capítulo muy cortito. No se decepcionen ni se desesperen, por favor.**** Además finalmente decidí que no pondré lemon en este fic ya que por fin logré armar completa la historia y no quedó espacio para eso.**

**NOTA: Para que le entiendan a este cap necesitan leer "Te dejo en libertad", (de alguna forma le tengo que hacer publicidad a mis historias XD).**

* * *

**.: DECISIONES APRESURADAS:. **

**FLASHBACK**

_-¿Qué ocurre?- _

_-Ya no puedo seguir con esto-_

_-¿De qué hablas? ¿No te gusta lo que hago?-_

_-Ese no es el problema. Es que…tú…ya no me amas-_

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_-Lo siento- _

_-Está bien, no has hecho nada malo-_

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

.

.

El recuerdo de ese día era como veneno en todo su cuerpo, matándolo lenta y tortuosamente. Pasaron los días y al parecer nadie notó cambio alguno en Snape. Para todos seguía siendo el mismo chico solitario y malhumorado de siempre, o más bien para casi todos. Sirius y Remus se dieron cuenta casi de inmediato del cambio del ojinegro. Obviamente James los enteró de su rompimiento con Severus pero nunca nadie esperó que eso fuera a afectar al muchacho hasta llevarlo a la depresión. Porque si, para Sirius Black y Remus Lupin era más que evidente que Severus Snape estaba total e irremediablemente deprimido, lo cual los llevaba a preguntarse cómo es que James podía seguir tan fácil con su vida sin mostrar ni una pizca de remordimiento por lo que le hacía a su ex novio, cómo podía hablar con tanta naturalidad en el Gran Comedor con Lily Evans e ignorar las miradas llenas de tristeza y dolor que le lanzaba de vez en vez el Slytherin. ¿Cómo podía ser tan cruel?

Las semanas pasaron. James y Lily estaban cada vez más cercanos: estudiaban juntos, comían juntos, en cada salida a Hogsmeade no se separaban ni por un segundo, etc. Pero a pesar de tanto acaramelamiento no daban indicios de algo más que un simple amorío estudiantil hasta que un día cualquiera en todo el castillo se escuchó el rumor que terminó por romper el corazón del _príncipe mestizo._

"_-¿Escucharon?, tal parece que Lily Evans se ha comprometido con James Potter…-"_

"_-Yo también lo escuche-"_

"_-Según dicen, la boda será unos meses después de la graduación-"_

"_-¡¿QUÉ?!, ¿no es algo apresurado?-"_

"_-Según Evans, ellos están muy enamorados y no desean separarse nunca más-"_

"_-Que locura, y eso que no parecía ser nada serio-"_

Todos esos cotilleos junto con la afirmación de la pelirroja del profundo amor que ambos se profesaban fueron la gota que rebasó el vaso para Snape. Esa noche, dominado por el dolor y el enojo, aceptó entregar su alma a la oscuridad.

-Seguro que quieres hacer esto- preguntó Lucius Malfoy al ojinegro.

-Jamás estuve más seguro de algo en mi vida-contestó con la mayor frialdad que el miedo le permitió.

-Bueno, pues será mejor que comiences a exteriorizar esa seguridad. Pareces niñita perdida en el bosque-trató de relajarlo su amigo.

-Gracias-el rubio enarcó una ceja- Agradezco tu apoyo en esta locura.

-No tienes porque, solo espero que hayas tomado esta decisión con la cabeza fría, pues sabes que será una misión suicida-

-Lo sé muy bien, pero igual ya no tengo nada que perder y el viejo decrépito de Dumbledore necesitará toda la ayuda que pueda conseguir-

* * *

**Aplausos. Cumplí con el plazo que me propuse y no quedó tan horrible. Haré lo posible por que el próximo capítulo sea más largo pero sin tardarme mucho.**

**Espero que les esté gustando. **

_**Spirit-Dolly**_


	3. Presentes sin remitente

**Nuevo capítulo, y esta vez más largo :D. Ahora ya va a comenzar lo "interesante" de esta historia así que espero sigan leyendo.**

******Disclaimer: Harry Potter, sus personajes, locaciones y profecías son propiedad de J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

**.:PRESENTES SIN REMITENTE:.**

Han pasado ya 3 años desde que Severus Snape se convirtió doble espía de Voldemort y de la Orden del Fénix. Todo con el único propósito de proteger a su amado, ayudarlo desde las sombras a pesar del dolor que le causó y (sin saberlo) le seguía causando. Pero a pesar de todos los cambios que atravesó, volviéndose alguien sumamente frío y calculador con nervios de acero, a pesar de que aprendió a guardarse todos esos ridículos sentimientos que consideraba una distracción, a pesar de haber ocultado su corazón, éste seguía latiendo solamente por una razón: el amor que, aún después de tantos años, le profesaba a esa persona.

Con el tiempo, Snape logró ganarse la confianza del Señor Tenebroso, lo que le permitió conseguir información sumamente valiosa, entre la que estaba la creación de los horrocruxes. Descubrió que el miedo de Voldemort a morir era tal que decidió dividir su alma en 7 partes que le permitieran seguir con vida a pesar de que su cuerpo fuera destruido, y cada una de esas partes de su alma, almacenadas en determinados objetos, era ocultada con gran recelo. Aun así, estaba decidido a no descansar hasta ver todos y cada uno de esos objetos hechos cenizas [_1- El fuego demoniaco era una de las 3 únicas formas que conozco para destruir los horrocruxes_].

Aun con toda esa determinación, Severus seguía siendo solo un hombre, y como todo hombre, había cosas que los hacían flaquear.

**.**

**.**

**FLASHBACK**

_Fue a principios de agosto de 1980 cuando Severus Snape recibió la noticia del nacimiento del hijo de Lily y James Potter. Noticia que lo afectó de varias maneras. Por un lado, estaba feliz por ellos, al fin tenían un heredero y su familia comenzaba a crecer. El nacimiento de ese niño lo hiso recordar la importancia de lo que él hacía al arriesgar su vida y de cierta forma lo animó a seguir y esforzarse más. Pero también tuvo sus efectos deprimentes al recordar lo que ese niño simbolizaba: amor eterno._

_No es que Snape tuviera aún esperanzas de recuperar a James, pero no podía evitar sentir que el nacimiento de su hijo los distanciaba cada vez más. A demás estaba un sentimiento oscuro y doloroso que oprimía el corazón del ojinegro, y por más que quisiera negarlo, ese sentimiento tenía nombre: celos, pues sabía que la felicidad que Lily le había dado a James con ese niño era algo que él jamás podría darle._

_A pesar del dolor y la confusión en su mente, Snape no le desea menos que lo mejor al pequeño Harry pues su corazón lo quiso desde el momento en que supo de su existencia, ya que era el hijo de dos de las personas que más quería en el mundo y lo "demostró" con un presente muy especial: Un bello osito de peluche con las iniciales H.P. grabadas al lado derecho de su redonda colita. Pero eso no era lo que hacía al muñeco tan especial. Cuando el niño se sentía intranquilo o cuando no podía conciliar el sueño, del interior del osito comenzaba a sonar una hermosa y relajante canción que lo calmaba al instante, canción que nadie más que Harry escuchaba._

_A pesar de lo maravilloso de este regalo, Lily y James jamás tuvieron la oportunidad de agradecerlo pues apareció en la puerta de su casa con una tarjeta sin remitente que únicamente decía, "Felicidades"._

**.**

**.**

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

29 de julio de 1981, Casa de Severus Snape.

El hombre de cabellos negros se encontraba encerrado en su estudio concentrado en un enorme libro en cuya portada y escrito en un idioma extraño se leía _"Defensas ancestrales contra las artes oscuras"_, cuando escuchó que alguien llegaba por la chimenea. Dado que rara vez alguien lo visitaba, sumado al característico sonido al caminar, no le fue difícil adivinar que su "invitado" era su amigo Lucius Malfoy, por lo cual no se molestó en ir a recibirlo, sabía de sobra que el rubio lo encontraría de un momento a otro sin problema. Y así fue, no pasaron ni dos minutos cuando el cabecilla Malfoy irrumpió elegantemente en la sala.

- Dumbledore ha dado finalmente con la diadema de Ravenclaw y ya ha logrado destruirla- informó tranquilamente el de ojos plateados.

- Finalmente- fue la única respuesta de Snape, pero se podía percibir algo de alivio y cierta alegría en el tono de su voz.

-Ya era hora. Hace semanas que la estaba buscando y eso que estaba en el mismo castillo. No me imagino cuanto habría tardado si la hubieran escondido en otra parte. Pero creo, amigo mío, que eso no es lo que te tiene inusualmente feliz y a la vez tan ocupado que no te has dignado a voltear a verme desde que llegué.- le reprochó el mayor.

- Estoy ocupado-

- ¿Serías tan amable de explicarme en qué?- en ese momento, Severus hiso varios movimientos con su varita al tiempo que pronunciaba un hechizo con un susurro.

- Está listo- dijo después de unos segundos y volteó hacia el rubio mostrándole el objeto en el que había estado trabajando_-_ Su cumpleaños es pasado mañana.

- Espero que esta vez tengas el valor de entregárselo personalmente- comentó Malfoy con burla.

- Sabes bien que no lo haré- respondió entre enfadado y deprimido.

- Lo sé. Pero algún día deberás verlo a la cara, te guste o no-

- ¿Estás hablando de Harry o de James?-

- De ambos. No podrás evitarlos por siempre- y sin más, salió de la habitación con su aire de superioridad y con una sonrisa mal disimulada en el rostro causada por la reacción que había provocado en su amigo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

31 de julio. Casa de los Potter.

Un cumpleaños siempre ha sido un motivo de celebración para todas las familias. Pero en estos momentos en que el Mundo Mágico estaba sumergido en el terror a causa de la guerra, un cumpleaños era de las pocas grandes alegrías que llegaban a las casas de los magos, alegría que debía ser festejada con discreción.

En la casa de los Potter se encontraban únicamente Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Albus Dumbledore y (obviamente) Lily, James y Harry Potter. La fiesta consistió únicamente en una sencilla cena a la que le siguió la entrega de regalos. El regalo de Remus fue un libro de varios cuentos infantiles para que le leyeran a Harry a la hora de dormir, Sirius le regaló un perro de peluche encantado que serviría como ayuda y cuidador para cuando el niño comenzara a caminar, Dumbledore le entregó una dotación completa de los más variados dulces que se podían encontrar en el mundo mágico y sus padres le compraron un tren a escala del Expreso de Hogwarts.

La celebración duró hasta un poco después de las siete y media de la noche, cuando el pequeño cumpleañero no pudo aguantar más y cayó dormido en los brazos de su padrino, fue entonces que Dumbledore decidió retirarse para dejar descansar a la familia. Sirius y Remus se quedaron solo el tiempo suficiente para arropar a Harry, pero justo cuando se estaban marchando se escuchó un golpeteo en una ventana. Era una bella lechuza de color cobrizo con manchas blancas que llevaba un pequeño paquete sujeto de una de sus patas. James lo tomó e inmediatamente el ave salió volando a toda velocidad del lugar. El de lentes retiró el papel marrón y descubrió una cajita de terciopelo rojo con una tarjeta adherida en la que se leía _"Feliz 1er Cumpleaños, espero que esto lo proteja"_.

- ¿Quién lo ha mandado?- preguntó Lily que en ese momento colocaba el regalo de Sirius sobre la alfombra frente a la chimenea donde a Harry le gustaba jugar.

- No tiene remitente- contestó James para después abrir cuidadosamente la cajita. Grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con un diminuto brazalete de oro con dos rubíes incrustados a los lados de la inscripción _"Harry Potter"._

- Es hermoso, ¿pero quién pudo haberlo enviado?- comentó la pelirroja.

- Eso es muy simple- dijo Sirius como si la respuesta fuera obvia por lo que los demás lo observaron con extrañeza- Fue Snape.

- ¿Snape…Severus Snape?- preguntó incrédulo James.

- Si, ¿qué otro Snape conoces?- respondió burlón el Black- Lo vi hace unos días en una joyería y escuché cuando le pedía a la mujer de la tienda un brazalete con incrustaciones de rubí.

- Supongo, por la tarjeta, que lo ha dotado con hechizos protectores- dijo Remus quien analizaba la tarjeta y el presente con detenimiento.

- Parece que esa serpiente tiene debilidad por los niños, ¿no les parece?- se despidió Sirius antes de retirarse junto con Lupin para dejar que los padres a solas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Más tarde esa misma noche.

- Severus parece haber cambiado- comentó Lily a su esposo mientras se alistaban para dormir.

- Hmm- fue su única respuesta.

- Aunque él siempre fue muy atento, especialmente en detalles como este- prosiguió la mujer.

- Lo sé-

- Nunca he entendido porqué ustedes dos no se llevan bien-

- No es algo que necesite mucha explicación- cortó el de cabello azabache.

- De hecho si necesito una explicación, pues hay algo que deseo que hagas- dijo firme por lo cual su esposo la miró con seriedad y algo parecido a _miedo_ en sus ojos. Al ver que el de lentes no diría nada, se sujetó el vientre con cariño y continuó- Quiero que hagas las paces con Severus y le pidas que sea el padrino de nuestro próximo hijo.

Los ojos de James se abrieron como platos y luego se llenaron de profunda tristeza.

- Yo…no puedo…no puedo hacerle eso, no a él. No después de todo lo que ya lo he hecho soportar-dijo el hombre con voz entrecortada.

- ¿De qué hablas?, ¿qué le has hecho, James?-

- Yo…nosotros, antes de que nuestras familias decidieran lo de nuestro matrimonio, Severus y yo éramos novios- ante esta información la pelirroja palideció y se dejó caer sentada sobre su cama.

- Él…jamás me lo dijo-

- Comenzamos a salir por la época en que se tuvo que distanciar de ti para que los de Slytherin no te hicieran daño por ser su amiga. Por eso mismo mantuvimos nuestra relación en secreto-

- Y cuando nuestras familias nos comprometieron…-

- Me obligaron a terminar con él, mi abuela amenazó con encargarse de quitarlo del camino si no daba por terminada nuestra relación, pero, a pesar de lo que le hice creer, yo _nunca_ he dejado de amarlo-

- Por el regalo que le mandó a Harry, supongo que él siente lo mismo. Lo siento tanto- se disculpó Lily con verdadero pesar.

- No es tu culpa. Yo debí haber peleado por estar con él-dijo el de lentes antes de romper en amargo llanto junto con su esposa.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras tanto_._

El director de Hogwarts se encontraba en la taberna _Cabeza de Puerco _escuchando con atención a la bruja Sybill Trelawney mientras le daba una profecía. Severus (oculto) también escuchaba con atención.

_«El único con poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso se acerca... , Nacido de los que lo han desafiado tres veces, vendrá al mundo al concluir el séptimo mes...Y el Señor Tenebroso lo señalará como su igual, pero él tendrá un poder que el Señor Tenebroso no conoce...Y uno de los dos deberá morir a manos del otro, pues ninguno de los dos podrá vivir mientras siga el otro con vida...El único con poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso nacerá al concluir el séptimo mes...»_

Al escuchar esto, la mente de Snape solo pudo pensar con horror en una persona que cumplía con tales características.

- _Harry_…-

* * *

**Puede que se pregunten porqué puse que el matrimonio de Lily y James fue por compromiso y cómo es que Lily acepta tan bien el que su esposo declare (medio indirectamente ¬¬) que no la ama. La respuesta es que sencillamente no quería que nadie le agarrara rencor a la madre de Harry por haber separado a Severus de James, porque hasta a mi me estaba cayendo mal.**

**Espero les guste y dejen comentarios :D**

_**Spirit-Dolly.**_


	4. Señalado, tiempo de ocultarse

**Por fin el capítulo 4. Lamento mucho la tardanza y más aún el no haber cumplido con el plazo que había dicho al comienzo pero tuve mucho trabajo con la escuela y un horrible bloqueo de escritora. NOTA: Jamás volverme a "enamorar" mientras escribo una historia de romance, aunque parezca extraño es la verdad, durante ese tiempo solo me salían frases tristes y deprimentes (una de las tantas razones por las cuales decidí terminar con eso). **

** Como sea, he vuelto y estoy decidida a terminar pronto con esta historia pues aún tengo muchas otras que comenzar y varias por continuar.**

**Por ahora las dejo con este cap. muy corto solo para que se les pase un poco la desesperación (si es que la tienen).**

* * *

**.:SEÑALADO, TIEMPO DE OCULTARSE:.**

-El Señor Tenebroso ya los ha señalado, deben irse, esconderse en algún lugar remoto- Snape hacía un esfuerzo sobrehumano para disimular la desesperación que en ese momento sentía, las personas que amaba y por las que arriesgaba su vida habían sido condenadas por la elección de Voldemort.

-¿De qué servirá que se oculten?, Él no descansará hasta encontrarlos- objetó Ojoloco Moody

-Solo necesitamos tiempo para destruir todos los horrocruxes, sabemos que _Él_ está decidido a partir su alma en 7. Uno era el anillo que tiene en su poder Dumbledore- dijo el pelinegro observando la mano donde portaba la joya, el anciano no se inmutó- La diadema de Rowena Ravenclaw que ya ha sido destruida. En estos momentos Regulus está en busca del Relicario de Slytherin. Solo faltan 3.

-Hasta entonces lo mejor es que los Potter se mantengan en un lugar lo más apartado posible-concluyó Lucius Malfoy ante la atenta mirada de los miembros de la Orden del Fénix quienes aún no confiaban en él.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Grimmauld Place 12.**

-Sirius ¿estás seguro que es buena idea dejar que Peter sea el guarda-secreto? Él es tan…ejem…-

-Tranquilo Lunático, está todo calculado. Al ser yo el más cercano a James nadie imaginará que le se haya confiado algo tan importante al inofensivo Pettigrew, así que estará a salvo se las persecuciones mientras me persiguen a mí-tranquilizó Canuto a su amigo.

Ambos observaban en un rincón la realización del encantamiento mientras cuidaban de Harry. Todo había sido tan repentino pero ya estaba listo hasta el último detalle. Lo único que quedaba era esperar a que Voldemort creara todos los horrocruxes para poder debilitarlo con su destrucción, solo era cuestión de tiempo y lo único que se podía hacer era esperar.

Por fin la ceremonia terminó y le siguieron los abrazos y dulces palabras de despedida.

-Finalmente el murciélago y la rata muestran que sirven para algo- comentó divertido Sirius una vez solos él y James, quien esbozó una débil sonrisa llena de nostalgia- ¿Sigues pensando en _él_?

-Tú sabes que sí, no sé cómo pude ser tan tonto como para dejarlo ir.-

-Vamos, ¿desde cuándo tanto arrepentimiento?-

-No lo sé. Es decir, siempre me he arrepentido de no haber peleado por estar con él pero creo que la guerra me ha remarcado ese dolor, especialmente desde el cumpleaños de Harry.-

-Mmm…creo que lo que te duele es que él se sacrifique tanto por tu felicidad y la de Lily. Porque él bien pudo haberse esforzado por mantenerse a tu lado pero como creyó que en verdad estabas enamorado de Evans decidió dejarte ir, y ahora se arriesga a ser asesinado por el Señor Tenebroso solo para que ustedes estén a salvo-

-Eso lo sé, gracias por recordármelo.- Le reprochó el de lentes a si amigo - Quisiera volver el tiempo atrás para poder arreglarlo todo.-

-¿Qué habrías hecho? Tu abuela te tenía atado de manos.-

-Me habría escapado con él, nos hubiéramos ido muy lejos, donde mi familia no pudiera encontrarnos- contestó con mirada soñadora.

-Ja, ¿Snape? ¿Huyendo de la sociedad a tu lado?. Eso sí que no me lo puedo ni imaginar, de por si nunca fue muy demostrativo en cuanto al amor-

-Eso solo en frente de ustedes, cuando estábamos solos era muy diferente-

-Ya ya ya…suficiente, no necesito tanta información- cortó pronto el de ojos grises con un tono de pánico en su voz.

-Igual no pensaba contarte, esa faceta suya solo yo tengo permitido verla.-

-Querrás decir que TENÍAS permitido. Vámonos de una vez antes de que comiences a recordar más momentos de su adorable pasado-

Así pues, esa misma noche los Potter desparecieron por completo para el enorme disgusto de Lord Voldemort.

* * *

**Super corto, y medio aburrido pero es necesario. Realmente espero poder actualizar pronto pero aún tengo muchas cosas pendientes así que no prometo nada. Igual espero que sigan leyendo y no traten de matarme, tanto las que están lejos como las que están cerca. Nos leeremos pronto.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Spirit-Dolly**_


	5. Terminando con todo

**¡FINALMENTE! Aquí esta el último capítulo de esta historia. Después de meses de el disque plazo que me había fijado, pero bueno, escuela, depresión y exámenes para la universidad no dejan mucho tiempo. Espero que lo disfruten.**

* * *

**.:TERMINANDO CON TODO:.**

Una semana había pasado desde que los Potter habían tenido que esconderse en el Valle de Godric evitar la muerte de su hijo en manos de Voldemort, y en esa sola semana él había terminado de crear sus horrocrux: Su diario privado, la copa de Helga Hufflepuff y su amada serpiente Nagini.

Unos días después de la "desaparición" de los Potter, Regulus Black llegó muy mal herido a la casa de Snape, había conseguido recuperar el relicario de Slytherin pero en el proceso fue atacado por inferi [1- Son criaturas oscuras, son como zombies de agua y solo los pueden matar con fuego, si mueres en un ataque de los inferi te conviertes en uno de ellos] creados por el Señor Tenebroso para resguardar la cueva donde se encontraba oculto.

Regulus fue rápidamente atendido por Severus quien contaba con vastos conocimientos de medicina mágica pero aun así no pudo evitar que entrara en estado de coma por el daño que esas horribles criaturas habían causado a su alma.

El relicario fue destruido días después. Ya solo faltaban 3 y podrían ponerle fin al gobierno de Voldemort, pero todos los planes se vinieron abajo el día 31 de octubre de 1981.

Comenzaba a anochecer y el viento impasible parecía susurrar una próxima tragedia. Severus Snape se encontraba inquieto en su casa. Hacía 2 días que no sabía nada de los Malfoy. Lucius y él habían encargado a Narcissa que convenciera a su hermana Bellatrix de entregarle la copa de Helga Hufflepuff en cuanto se enteraron de que estaba oculta en su bóveda de Gringotts. Si bien Bella era conocida por su crueldad había una faceta que ocultaba desde muy pequeña y era su lealtad a su familia, especialmente a sus hermanas, aunque demostraba lo contrario.

A pesar de eso, Snape tenía sus dudas acerca de si su plan funcionaría y el correr del tiempo no hacía más que reafirmarlas. Estaba por decidirse a enviar una lechuza a la mansión Malfoy cuando se escuchó que alguien llegaba por la chimenea de la casa.

-Tenemos problemas-anunció frío Lucius Malfoy ahorrándose los saludos que en ese momento estaban de más.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido? ¿Narcissa no logró convencer a Bella?-preguntó con un toque de pánico el pelinegro.

-Ha sido difícil pero la copa está destruida. El problema que tenemos ahora es mucho peor. Peter Pettigrew, esa rata miserable ha traicionado a los Potter. Era un espía del Señor Tenebroso y le ha dicho donde se ocultan, está en camino hacia haya- mientras Malfoy hablaba, Severus sentía cómo el alma se le caía al piso.

-Alerta a la Orden, que capturen a Pettigrew, tenemos que ir a ayudarlos-decía mientras se colocaba una capa negra y se preparaba para ir en ayuda de los Potter.

-Bien, mientras hazte cargo de esto-le tendió un libro de cubierta oscura-El diario privado del Señor Tenebroso, el penúltimo horrocrux.

Snape lo observó fijamente y lo hiso levitar de las manos del rubio para luego recitar un encantamiento que lo encendió en fuego demoniaco hasta consumirlo por completo. Entre tanto Lucius contaba a Dumbledore todo lo que ocurría a través de la chimenea. Una vez terminadas sus labores partieron al Valle de Godric esperando que no fuera demasiado tarde.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El Sol acababa de ocultarse por completo, el ambiente era pesado y se podía percibir el peligro. En el Valle de Godric, James Potter reforzaba las defensas ya creadas, a pesar de ignorar la inminente llegada de Voldemort, pues sabía que algo no estaba bien.

En la planta superior Lily Potter hacía su mejor esfuerzo por calmar a su intranquilo bebé cuando escuchó algo impactar fuera de la casa. Bajó dejando a su pequeño en la cuna.

-Lily, regresa arriba. Es Voldemort, ya viene, debes proteger a Harry, corre- fueron las palabras de James quien se esforzaba por levantar escudos para retrasar la llegada de su enemigo. La mujer obedeció inmediatamente y regresó al lado de su hijo.

Sentía como si el aire se volviera más pesado, el viento se había detenido y se escuchaba un silencio sepulcral, su cuerpo estaba prácticamente paralizado, manteniendo su varita en alto pero sin poder evitar un ligero titubeo.

-Patético, ¿en verdad crees que tus escudos te protegerán por siempre, Potter?-pronunció una voz fría en la oscuridad.

A continuación varias cosas sucedieron al mismo tiempo:

.:Los escudos cayeron dando paso a los mortífagos.

.:Voldemort entró en la casa de los Potter siendo apenas refrenado por otro escudo que desvaneció sin problemas.

.:Dos figuras aparecieron justo a tiempo frente a James para protegerlo de los ataques enemigos.

- Vamos, levántate Potter. ¿Cuánto tiempo piensas quedarte tirado?- preguntaba una voz siseante que no lograba reconocer

- Potter, ¿dónde está Lily?- esta vez sí reconoció al dueño de la segunda voz.

- Severus…- logró articular James mientras trataba de enfocar y levantarse. De pronto vio las luces características de dos apariciones cerca de donde estaba seguido de la sensación cálida de dos manos sujetándolo por los hombros.

- Potter, reacciona-la voz y las sacudidas que le daba Snape bastaron esta vez para regresarlo a la realidad.

-¡Lily!, está en la casa con Harry y Voldemort- gritó, levantándose y corriendo dentro.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**MIENTRAS TANTO, EN LA MANSIÓN MALFOY**

Un pequeño bebé de cabellos rubio platinado tenía problemas para conciliar el sueño, se removía inquieto en su cuna como presintiendo el peligro que se avecinaba. En el estudio de la casa se encontraban Narcissa Malfoy y Bellatrix Lestrage.

- Piensa, Bella. Tiene que haber algo que nos dé un indicio de lo que es el último horrocrux-

- Lo intento, pero no estoy segura, podría ser cualquier cosa, pero sí sé algo, si es el último, es obvio que lo ha ocultado muy bien, y no será fácil destruirlo- las hermanas guardaron silencio para tratar de pensar en cómo obtener la información que tan desesperadamente necesitaban cuando escucharon el grito de la elfo doméstico que estaba a cargo del cuidado del pequeño Draco. Ambas salieron disparadas en dirección a la habitación del bebé.

Narcissa fue la primera en llegar lista para defender a su bebé pero dos mortífagos la tomaron por sorpresa y la dejaron inconciente, distrayéndose lo suficiente para que Bella pudiera dar muerte a uno de ellos.

-¿Pero qué tenemos aquí?, la serpiente traidora favorita de Mi Lord- dijo el villano sobreviviente.

-Aléjate de mi sobrino- ordenó la mujer.

-Oh por supuesto que lo haré, yo solo estoy aquí de guarda-espaldas de quien hará el trabajo sucio-dijo retirándose de la cuna mientras dirigía su mirada a la puerta por la cual llegaba una enorme serpiente.

-Nagini- la reconoció Bella pero cuando estaba a punto de atacar fue paralizada por un hechizo del mortífago quien le sonrió con burla.

La serpiente estaba frente a la cuna pero justo cuando iba a comenzar a subir por ella un estallido impactó en su cabeza, en la puerta de la habitación se encontraba un pequeño elfo doméstico de grandes ojos asustados y sorprendidos a la vez al darse cuenta de que su hechizo no tuvo el más mínimo efecto.

-¡Dobby, eso es!, la serpiente es el último horrocrux, debes encenderla en fuego demoníaco- gritó Bella a la aterrada criatura aún sin poder moverse. Dobby jamás había encendido fuego demoníaco y estaba muy dudoso y antes de que lo intentara el mortífago trató de saltar sobre él para inmovilizarlo pero fue detenido por las manos de Narcissa sobre su capa quien aún mareada entendía lo que pasaba.

-Dobby, es una orden, mata a esa serpiente- gritó la rubia y con eso el pequeño elfo olvidó su inexperiencia y puso todo su poder y concentración en hacer arder a aquella horrenda criatura.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Mátame a mí, por favor, él es solo un bebé- suplicaba desesperada Lily Potter frente a Voldemort cubriendo con su cuerpo la cuna de Harry.

-Apártate, mujer, tu hijo debe morir-contestó el "hombre" con su voz fría.

-No lo permitiré, deberás pasarme primero- dijo firme la madre.

-Cómo gustes, querida- y dejando de lado la promesa que había hecho a Severus de no herirla acabó con su vida con un movimiento, luego se dirigió a la cuna del infante para terminar de una vez por todas con la esperanza del mundo mágico, alzó su varita triunfante y con una retorcida sonrisa en su rostro recitó el tan conocido hechizo que terminaría todo.

Minutos después entró en la habitación James Potter seguido de Severus, Lucius, Sirius y Remus. La vista que encontraron provocó un silencio sepulcral. El cuerpo de Lily yacía inmóvil en el suelo, sus ojos vacíos apenas abiertos veían en dirección a la cuna de su hijo, no había rastro del Señor Tenebroso.

James, que se encontraba petrificado por la escena vio cómo el hombre a su lado caminaba lento y ligeramente encorvado hacia el cuerpo de la que fue su esposa. Severus Snape se dejó caer al lado de Lily y la tomó con delicadeza entre sus brazos.

-¿Lily?...Lily despierta boba, todo lo que dije en el corredor era mentira, sabes que a mí no me importa esa basura de la pureza de la sangre, solo trataba de protegerte, nunca quise decir lo que dije, así que por favor despierta ya…por favor…lo siento…despierta-suplicaba Snape al cuerpo sin vida que agitaba suavemente-…por favor.

-Severus basta…está muerta- dijo Lucius a su lado poniendo una mano sobre su hombro.

-No…Lily…por favor despierta…lo siento-seguía el pelinegro aferrándose al cuerpo de su mejor amiga y dejando correr las lágrimas que había retenido hasta ahora. Nadie sabía que hacer pero de pronto se escuchó otro llanto en la habitación, el llanto de un bebé.

-¿Harry…?-cuestionó James acercándose a la cuna- ¡HARRY!, ESTÁ VIVO- gritó el de lentes levantando con desesperación a su hijo, como si fuera a desaparecer en cualquier momento.

-¿Pero cómo…? Entonces ¿dónde está Voldemort?- preguntó Lucius.

-Muerto- contestó Snape en un susurro cortante- Lily se sacrificó por Harry- mostró a los demás una mano de la mujer en la que estaban escritas unas runas muy antiguas- Es parte de un hechizo muy antiguo para proteger a un ser querido dando la propia vida a cambio, eso junto con el brazalete que le di, debieron haber sido más que suficiente para hacer rebotar el hechizo del Señor Tenebroso contra el mismo…él está muerto- concluyó para luego acariciar el rostro pálido de Lily y poner su frente sobre la de ella- fuiste muy valiente.

A excepción de los balbuceos del pequeño Harry, todo volvió a quedar en silencio, luego se escuchó la llegada de los Aurores al valle, todo había terminado.

.

.

.

**FIN**

* * *

**Lo sé, deben pensar que soy una desgraciada por dejar la historia ahí pero desde hace casi un año que tenía esta idea en la cabeza, casi no hubo romance, que triste T.T pero bueno... eso es todo por ahora, bueno no, hay epílogo que lo subo junto para que no se desesperen.**

**.**

**.**

**Spirit-Dolly**


	6. Epílogo

**Aquí el epílogo para cerrar esta historia y anunciar que habrá una saga (tal vez varias, aún no se) más enfocada a lo que todas queremos ver: ROMANCE. Les sugiero leer esto mientras escuchan la canción Koichiro Kameyama de la serie Ginban Kaleidoscope para que les entre la nostalgia.**

* * *

**.:EPÍLOGO:.**

Después de la derrota del Señor Tenebroso todo parecía brillar nuevamente. ¿Qué pasó al final en la Mansión Malfoy? Pues resultó que el miedo hiso fallar a Dobby en su objetivo y terminó encendiendo en fuego demoniaco al mortífago pero gracias a la "fuerza maternal" de Narssisa, ésta pudo arrojar a la serpiente sobre el hombre matándola finalmente.

Sobre James y Severus, no cambió mucho la cosa, después del funeral de Lily ambos no volvieron a verse. Snape aceptó trabajar como maestro de pociones en Hogwarts, James y Sirius obtuvieron puesto como aurores, Remus también daría clases en Hogwarts pero como maestro de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, lo cual enfureció a Snape.

No hace falta mencionar que Harry nunca en su vida tuvo el desagrado de conocer a la familia por parte de su madre, ni tuvo que soportar a su desagradable abuela paterna pues James le prohibió a la mujer acercarse a ambos por lo que les quedara de vida a los tres, siendo así solo visitado ocasionalmente en secreto por su abuelo paterno quien nunca estuvo de acuerdo en el matrimonio forzado de su único hijo.

Harry fue criado en el ambiente mágico, claro que con muchas influencias del mundo muggle, especialmente en la música. A pesar de la falta que indudablemente le hacía su madre creció como un niño feliz al lado de su padre, su padrino y su tío no oficial (Remus) y finalmente, 10 años después del fin de la época oscura, el momento tan esperado por todos los niños mágicos llegó a la casa de los Potter, el momento en que recibió su carta de aceptación para la Escuela de Magia y Hechicería de Hogwarts.

Solo Merlín podría saber qué aventuras le esperaban en ese mágico lugar, después de todo _el final es solo el principio_.

* * *

**Ahora si fin, esperen la saga que no tengo idea de cuándo comenzaré.**

**Besos y gracias a todas las que se tomaron la molestia de seguirme y dejar sus comentarios.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Spirit-Dolly**


End file.
